


Boys of Summer

by SinfulDivination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Extremely Underage, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, SPN Kink Meme, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Kink Meme, Underage Sex, Unrealistic dick size, Unsafe Sex, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester, belly bulge, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDivination/pseuds/SinfulDivination
Summary: Sam loves his baby brother and enjoys taking him camping every summer. The summer Sam graduates from college he plans a very special camping trip where he will enjoy himself, and Dean, in ways that he had been dreaming about for a couple years.This fills a supernatural kink meme prompt. The original prompt is:Sam/Dean, non-con, rough!sexSam is the older brother, 21-15 and Dean is 8-11 and takes Dean on camping trip with him. Unbeknown est to the rest of the family, this is no ordinary camping trip, Sam has brought Dean with him to use him hARD.Emphasize the size differential etc and any kink welcome for Sam to train Dean.It can be foundhere





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> **Important note:**
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to go with the most extreme age age difference the prompter gave. So when you proceed keep in mind that when it all goes down Dean is 8 and Sam is 21. If this is not your thing, the back button is a useful tool.

When John and Mary had Sam they were told that he was a blessing. Mary had a hard time conceiving and the chances of ever giving him a sibling were slim. Mary and John doted on him, the world was his, all he had to do was ask for it. 

Sam was as surprised as anyone when his parents ended up giving him a baby brother at the age of 12. Still clinging to innocence himself he loved his sibling. Dean would coo and smile at him and Sam lost his heart to Dean just as much as Mary and John had. He spent so much time with him that by the time Dean was 2 they trusted him enough to babysit. 

It was never a chore to spend time with Dean, he always wanted his big brothers affection. He would proudly hold his drawings up and smile “See, Sammy? You like it?” and Sam would smile at him and make sure he knew that it was his best one yet before grabbing him and pretending Dean was a plane. 

He missed Dean when he went to college. At only 4 Sam worried that his relationship with Dean would suffer. He should have known better. Dean always asked about him, bugging his parents enough that they would call him nightly and they Skyped at least once a week so Dean could see him. 

Sam always made sure to come home for the summer. The first time he planned a camping trip. His parents were worried, he was only 18 and Dean was 5. Sam ensured them he would take excellent care of his brother. When Dean came back babbling all about fishing, hiking, and the animals he saw Mary and John stopped worrying. It became an annual trip that Dean and Sam both looked forward to every summer.

* * *

 

The summer Sam graduated he had just turned 21 and was going to take on a full time position at Morningstar Enterprises after the extended camping trip he planned to take with Dean. He explained to his parents that he was going to be going to work and wanted this summer to be one of the best for him and Dean. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to get the time off every summer to take Dean camping and wanted to make it special for them both. His parents agreed easily and even made sure to buy them their provisions and sent Dean with everything he needed. 

Dean was excited as usual. He tried to be more subdued about it since he was going to be a fourth grader the next school year. Dean thought he was growing up so much. “I’m not a kid anymore, Sammy.” 

“Oh yeah? Neither am I but you still call me Sammy.” Sam shot back with a smile as they drove to a secluded area of the woods. 

“That’s different. You’ll always be my Sammy.” Dean’s little face lit up with a fond smile. 

Sam smiled back and pat Dean’s leg high on his thigh, letting his fingers linger on the warmth that seeped through his thin shorts, before he squeezed a little. Sam noticed his feelings for his brother change two years ago on their camping trip when they were swimming in the lake. 

Dean had wrapped himself around Sam so tightly, they had been splashing and rough housing, Sam was still a teenager after all, he got hard. Dean didn’t notice, or didn’t say anything about it, at 6 Dean didn’t know any better. He let Dean keep bouncing on him as they played he pulled Dean away from him right before he ended up coming into the murky lake water. He couldn’t get Dean off his mind after that. 

“Hand me a bottle of water, will you? We have a little ways to go and even with the A/C it is kinda warm.” Sam smiled at his brother, watching him closely as he unbuckled his belt and bent at the waist over the seat to grab a bottle from the cooler in the back. 

Dean’t shorts rode up and there was sweat in the crease between his ass and thighs. Sam swallowed and pushed down his desire to lick it up and bite into his flesh to hear him cry out. He swallowed and gave his brother a sweet smile when he handed him the water bottle, condensation running down that sides. 

Dean had his own and pressed it against his neck to cool himself off while singing along with one of their dad’s old Zepp tapes. Sam turned his attention back to the road. There was plenty of time for what he wanted to do. Dean was going to love it. Or he would before they went home. 

The first couple of nights everything was routine, Sam suggested they sleep in just their boxers on top of the sleeping bags to help keep cool in the night. The next night he made sure that they slept closer together. The third night Sam gave Dean something extra in his cocoa when they drank it by the fire. 

Sam tested to see if Dean was going to wake up, when he didn’t Sam took his boxers off, he ran his hands up and down Dean’s little naked body for what felt like hours. He licked his little nipples and blew on them just to see them harden under his ministrations. When he stroked his little little baby dick he was surprised to see it stand up at the attention. 

He grinned at the idea that this could be even easier if he could make Dean feel good too. Sex ed never covered 8 year olds getting wood. If he thought about it he probably got hard at that age too but just wasn’t interested at the time. Sam leaned over and licked the soft flesh, there as a small moan from Dean’s sleeping form, he took Dean into his mouth and gently suckled him. 

After a while Sam held Dean’s little thighs together and slid his cock on top of the crease. Dean was small for his age, with all the issues their mother had with conceiving and giving birth he was slightly underdeveloped. The doctors said he would catch up, but Sam didn’t know if he wanted that. As he watched his hard cock slide over his thighs it was amazing. His cock was almost as big as his legs. At least half the size of his thigh or more. 

He took the lube he brought and squirted some on his cock and between Dean’s thighs. Sam tipped his head back and moaned out softly as he spread Dean’s thighs a little and let his cock slip between them giving a a few shallow thrusts. The feeling was bliss. He looked down at his sleeping baby brother and smiled. He looked like a little angel. So beautiful. 

Sam laid on top of Dean carefully, his legs spread on either side of his thighs, pressing them together as hard as possible with his dick trapped between them. It didn’t offer him much room to thrust but he didn’t want to crush his brother. Sam was a tall guy, people at school called him moose for a reason. Dean was almost the size of a squirrel in comparison. 

As soon as Sam found the right angle and was comfortable enough he thrust into his brothers thighs. He groaned at the tight feeling and watched his brother’s sleep slack face as he fucked between his creamy baby soft thighs. He didn’t like it. He wanted him awake, he wanted him to look at him. He wanted his brother to smile at him as he came over his tiny body. 

He really wanted to see those lips or his tiny asshole stretched around his huge cock. Sam’s hips faltered in his thrusts at the thought of getting his cock inside his brother. Just having his cock between those thighs showed Sam the enormous difference in their size. He would need to do his best to make sure he didn’t harm his baby brother when he finally fucked into that tight little virgin ass. 

Just the thought made Sam cry out into the semi darkness of their tent as he pulled back and came all over his brothers thighs. After he caught his breath he leaned down and licked up his come from every inch of his brother. His large hand curled around a thigh almost covering the whole thing. 

He savored the taste of his salty spunk on his baby brother and rubbed some in to his upper thigh. He spread Dean’s legs wide enough to see his tiny hole, it winked at him invitingly. Sam rubbed some of his come over the hole his entire thumb completely covering it and then some, the tiny ass cheeks bracketing the digit as he rubbed it and pressed against it a little. 

Dean moaned and shifted in his sleep, the medicine wearing off. Sam looked longingly down at the hole he wanted to fuck with his tongue, his fingers, and most importantly his cock. It would have to wait. They had three more nights, possibly four if he called his parents to tell them they wanted to stay one more night. He would have time to fill that hole up several times.

* * *

 

The next day they spent hiking, Dean complained that his thighs hurt a little but he quickly forgot when they reached the spring that filled the lake. Sam suggested they bathe, something they did there often on their camping trips. Dean stripped down and jumped in without a second thought. Sam saw the small bruises on his thighs, inside and out, and bit his lip at the surge of possessiveness that ran through him. 

By the time he joined Dean his cock was rock hard and proudly swaying as he walked into the spring. Dean watched him closely. Dean was old enough to know exactly what it was and what it was used for. He turned away when Sam was deep enough in the water that he couldn’t see it anymore. 

Dean almost seemed to forget that Sam was naked and his huge cock was hanging between his legs. Except when he would wrestle Sam and his arm or stomach or hand would run over it. Dean would keep his distance after each incident, it never lasted long, he would be right back, his curiosity getting the best of him. Sam pretended he didn’t know what was happening. He could probably get Dean to touch his cock without much persuasion but didn’t want to risk pushing for too much too soon. 

Eventually Dean and Sam were playing and Dean wrapped his little bows legs around Sam’s wide waist, his thighs squeezed him tight, his little feet unable to hook around one another and hold him up well. Neither of them commented on it when Dean slid down and Sam’s cock rested between Dean’s cheeks.

“So are we gonna go fishing? I think I would like to have a fish roasted over the fire tonight.” Dean asked as he twisted and turned in Sam’s arms looking around the spring even though it wasn’t the place they would fish. 

Sam bit his lip as Dean’s ass rubbed up and down the shaft of his rock hard dick. It wasn’t until he wiggled enough that Dean moved up and Sam’s dick pointed up his stomach, Dean sat back down and it pressed between his naked ass and against the tiny hole nestled there when Dean’s eyes widened and he hurriedly swam away. He avoided Sam until they had their clothes back on. 

That night they did roast fish over the fire. Dean smiled and laughed openly. When it was time to sleep Dean didn’t hesitate to sleep in his boxers, all awkwardness from the early afternoon gone. Sam slipped into the tent after putting the fire out and shed his own boxers before laying down. 

He tested Dean’s sleep by lifting one of his legs and stretching it up until his little knee touched his chest. When Dean didn’t move Sam smiled. Sam grabbed the lube and turned to Dean. He watched his little chest rise and fall with each breath. Sam carefully pulled Dean’s boxers down and tossed them to the side. 

He trailed his fingers over Dean’s body. He only had a few more days with him. He probably should speed things up. As much as he wanted to take his time and work Dean up to it he knew that he wanted to feel Dean around his cock even more. 

He loved his baby brother. He wanted to see that small body impaled on his dick and wiggling with pleasure. He wanted his cock to bulge his stomach out while his eyes filled with tears of over stimulation. He loved Dean and he wanted to express it physically as well as verbally.  

After turning on the lantern Sam grabbed his pack from the corner of the tent, he took out the rope cuffs he had made for this exact reason. He new Dean might fight him, but he needed this. He needed to feel Dean, be inside him, consume him. 

He slipped the cuffs over Dean little wrists. And held them both in one hand. He could do this without the cuffs. He may hold Dean's wrists anyway just to feel him struggle against him. But he also wanted to touch his baby brother. 

Sam spread Dean's little legs and kneeled between them. He leaned up and hooked the rope to one of the camping stakes holding the tent in the ground. He immediately lifted both of Dean's legs to press against his tiny chest.

He crossed Dean's ankles and held them in one hand and marveled at how small Dean was, he pressed his hard dick against the crack of Dean's ass and rubbed, smearing precome all over it and just watching his big cock slide between Dean's cheeks. 

Sam didn't think he would fit. His dick was nearly the size of Dean's little forearm, it would be like Dean fisting his own tiny hole if Sam fucked him. His cock jumped at the idea. If only he had enough time to fist his baby brother. 

_ Next time.  _

Sam pulled back and dove down to lick at Dean's hole. The furled opening was barely the size of one of Dean's favored green m&m's. Sam took in the clean smell of him as he let his tongue swipe over his hole. Dean's legs started to twitch. 

He did it again and again until his virgin hole started to loosen a little. Dean moaned and moved a little before his little body froze. Sam pointed his tongue and prodded at the hole that had tightened back up. 

“Sammy?” Dean's voice was full of confusion and laced with fear. 

Sam looked up, hands still vice gripped around Dean's ankles, and met Dean's wide eyes full of hurt and betrayal. 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“What are you doing?” 

Sam gave a wide smile and Dean's eyes widened even more, it was like Sam could smell the fear on him. He would change that. He would make sure Dean loved it. 

“I'm going to show you how much I love you, how much I missed you and how much I wish I could take you with me.” Sam replied. 

“But, Sammy, why are my arms tied up?” Dean tried to close his little legs and Sam smiled at him amused at the try. 

“Just be a good boy and help me feel good. If you try real hard it will feel good for you too.” Sam promised.

“I don't want to. I'm scared.” Dean whispered. 

“I know.” Sam went back to licking and nibbling at Dean's hole and ass cheeks. 

Dean's whimpered loudly making Sam's dick throb. His baby brother continued to struggle to close his legs as Sam licked him open. 

“Sammy. Please.” Dean broken plea only fueled the fire in his belly. He couldn't wait to hear what Dean sounded like when he finally fucked his little body. 

“Hold still, Dean.” Sam let the edge of a command slip into his voice. 

Dean stopped struggling and Sam smiled. He liked the struggling but not while he was growing impatient to get inside Dean and claim his prize. 

Sam pulled away from the soft unblemished skin reluctantly. He wanted to continue but he wanted his dick inside even more. He grabbed the lube and stared at Dean’s ass, inflamed from Sam's attention, and poured lube on his balls and watched it drip to his hole. 

He rubbed his fingers through it and over his hole while he listened to Dean's sniffles and whimpers and knew there were tears making his pretty green eyes shine.

Dean continued to tighten his asshole but Sam wasn't having any of that. “Dean relax. It will hurt less if you relax.”

Dean let out a sob but tried to do as Sam asked. He looked up at his brother and watched for a moment. The tears were steadily flowing down his face, his nose was starting to drip snot too. Dean stared at the top of the tent with a vacant look in his eyes. 

Giving in was easier for Dean after all. It wouldn't hurt as bad if he gave in. Sam pushed one finger inside Dean all the way in one smooth movement. He smiled when Dean's mouth opened in an anguished cry. 

“See baby? Just relax and it won't hurt.” Sam assured him again. 

Sam let his finger stay inside his brother as he got used to the intrusion. The rest of his hand was able to cup most of Dean's ass. He rocked his finger in and out and listened to Dean's breathing hitch. Curious Sam searched inside Dean until he found his little prostate, he rubbed it gently and Dean's little legs trembled and he took a sharp breath. 

Sam smiled and leaned down to take Dean's little dick in his mouth as he picked up the pace pistoning his finger in and out. Dean's little body shook with his sobs and the tremors from Sam's attention to his prostate. 

Sam paid close attention to Dean's body and when his sobs became more pleasured than pained he quickly added a second finger making his hole tighten up and Dean cry out again. He smiled and suckled at Dean's cock as he set a pace that was brutal without tearing him. 

Sam knew it had to hurt his brother, but his own cock was throbbing and leaking all over his thigh. He needed to get inside Dean. He pulled off Dean's little dick and shushed him as he spread his fingers and opened him up. 

“Fuck, Dean. Your doing so good.”  Sam praised his brother and watched his big fingers stretch his tight hole. 

He stretched his brother as wide as he could and turned and twisted his fingers. He was going to have to get four, possibly even five fingers deep inside his pliant little body just to fit his dick in there. 

He worked as quick as he could, Dean occasionally baring down and trying to push him out as he tried to kick his little feet out Sam's grasp. Sam would just continue to praise him when he held still and opened for him. 

Eventually he was four fingers in. It was unbelievable how wide he was able to get his little body to stretch. He knew he should stretch him with another finger but Sam wanted the tight heat. It may be painful for both of them but the more he fucked into him the looser Dean would get. 

“Alright Dean, you're ready.” Sam leaned down and kissed his brother softly on his plush lips. 

“Please, Sammy. Please stop.” Dean begged. 

“I can't do that. I have to have this. I'll try to make it good for you.” Sam promised. 

Sam spread Dean’s little bowed legs around his waist and lubed his cock up. He lined himself up against his fingers before he started to press himself inside, he let his fingers brush along his own dick as he tried to shove it inside along them. 

“Sammy, stop! It hurts!” Dean cried when the head of Sam’s cock pressed in past the tight rim. 

Sam paused and took a deep breath before he pulled his fingers out. He let Dean’s tiny hole get use to his thickness, the head of his cock engulfed in the tight heat, Dean whimpered and cried as his brother deflowered him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re doing great. You’re taking it so well. Such a good boy, Dean.” Sam praised and started to press in slowly as Dean’s legs shook around him. 

Sam looked from the tears and snot all over Dean’s face to the tiny hole stretched so wide around his huge cock. He looked back up to his sobbing brother’s face for fear of coming inside Dean right then. 

“It’s okay Dean. It will feel better soon. You’re so amazing. You feel incredible. The best brother anyone could ask for.” Sam reached up and wiped his face. 

Dean closed his eyes and turned his face from Sam. Sam pressed deeper into Dean as the sobbing grew louder Dean’s breathing stuttering and his little chest heaving with his gasps. Sam closed his eyes to feel Dean’s body tighten around him as he pressed in. He stopped and squeezed more lube over where his cock was buried inside Dean, using his fingers to spread it around by feel. 

When he was nice and wet he continued to push in again. He pulled out enough to slam back in. Dean screamed out in pain as Sam finally filled him completely. His baby brother’s hole was so tight it was painful. The way Dean bore down on him to try to expel him only increased his pleasure. He held himself there grinding little circles into Dean as he enjoyed him. 

When Dean’s sobbing started to die down he pulled out slowly. He opened his eyes and watched as Dean’s little hole gripped his cock and tried to pull him back in. The friction of his tight hole around his cock was amazing and he slowed down as the rim caught on the head of his dick. He slammed back in before the tiny muscle was able to release him from the confines of Dean’s body. 

Sam tilted his head back and moaned, savoring the feeling and blocking out the cries of his baby brother. He set a pace that was sure to make Dean feel it for days after. It was brutal, he slammed his cock back inside hard each time, Dean’s hole getting red and irritated from being stretched and fucked into for the first time. 

Sam smiled, there were so many more times to come. The thought that he was going to do this again made Sam’s hips stutter as Dean’s crying turned to hitched hyperventilating. He held his legs open and pressed in leaning over him. 

“It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I love you so much. You’re so perfect.” Sam pulled out slowly and used one hand to cover himself in lube again before slamming back in, “You’re doing amazing, Dean. You’re so tight. I’m gonna use this ass every chance I get. You may not like it now, but before we leave you will be begging for it.” 

Sam fucked him hard, his tiny body being pushed up on his sleeping bag with the force. Every time Dean’s head would reach the edge of the tent Sam would just grip his hips and yank him hard back down onto his cock and start all over again. His little body was growing used to the abuse and he wasn’t so tight that it was painful anymore. Sam was able to watch and enjoy the bulge that would move in and out of his tiny tummy.

“So good, Dean. So good.” Sam fucked into his brother’s ass with force, Dean laid there and let it happen, his little body limp and pliant under Sam finally staring at his big brother. There were no more tears. 

Sam smiled down at him. By the time they went home Dean would be his. He would be begging Sam for this. He would need it just as badly as Sam did. 

“I’m gonna come inside you, Dean. Gonna mark you as mine, now and forever.” Sam thrust hard into his body producing little grunts from his brother’s throat. 

“All mine.” He choked out as he slammed hard into Dean’s ass and came. 

Sam let his orgasm roll over him, his hips thrust in tiny motions pushing his seed further into his baby brother. He looked at Dean and leaned over to kiss away the fresh tears from the hard thrust. He nuzzled Dean’s neck and whispered into his ear. 

“I love you, Dean. See, giving yourself to me makes it feel so much better. You’re so perfect. The perfect little brother.” Sam kept his cock inside Dean as they lay there. 

He knew he wanted to fuck into Dean again, it would be easier if he didn’t have to stretch him again. Just rock into the tight heat and continue to fuck his come deep into his boy. Continue marking him inside and out as his. Sam would always take care of Dean. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to moderate the comments on this fic because of the delicate nature of of the smut. I'm not here to be preached at about how dirtybadwrong this is. I'm well aware. I literally have no fucks to give about your opinion on my decision to write this. I enjoyed it every step of the way and I hope that the original prompter sees it and enjoys it too. If you don't like it, mind the tags and don't read.
> 
> For everyone else here for this delicious content: welcome to my sand box and I look forward to building castles with you.


End file.
